


Masquerade Mayhem

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM bingo fills - 2015 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Flirting, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hits on Steve at a costume party by accident. Steve isn't sure whether he's more amused, stunned, or turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 'mistaken identity' square on my card. :D

SI's holiday costume party was in full swing, and the large festively decorated conference room was packed. Steve wasn't sure why he'd agreed to come. Out of all the people in the room, he only knew Pepper, Tony, and the Mayor. The rest of the team had bowed out, citing other commitments. About half the people present were dancing to the instrumental music being piped in from... somewhere. Probably a playlist curated by JARVIS, Steve decided, leaning back against the wall behind him and watching the dancers fumble around. Some just had their arms wrapped around each other and were swaying to an approximation of the beat. Others... Steve suppressed an amused snort. He couldn't identify any of those dance moves.

"Hey, baby," a familiar voice said, jerking Steve out of his thoughts. "I was wondering where you'd disappeared to."

"Excuse me?" he replied, thrown for a loop by the flirtatious tone in Tony's voice. He'd have known Tony anywhere, by his voice alone, even had he not known what costume Tony would be wearing. He tried not to stare at the figure Tony cut in his perfectly tailored tux, and failed.

"Oh, don't even start," Tony brushed away the question with a dismissive gesture. "Come on, you promised me a dance, handsome." 

"What?" Steve looked out at the dance floor and had to bite back a wince. He would be an even worse dancer than the majority of the people out there, and he'd have remembered promising Tony a dance anyway.

"Look," Tony rolled his eyes audibly, even if it didn't really show behind the domino mask he was wearing, "if you didn't want to dance, why'd you say yes?"

"I--"

Pepper appeared out of the crowd, looking stunning in the long blue ballgown she'd opted for. "Tony, come on, stop harassing your escort and give your speech."

 _Escort?_ Steve opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to express what he wanted.

"I'm not done with you," Tony grumbled, but he let himself be pulled away. "We're talking about this later."

Steve stood where he was, still stunned speechless, until Tony started giving the requisite speech. That finally jolted him back into motion. Well, his thoughts, at least. He didn't move from his position against the wall, and listened to Tony speak with half his attention while he mulled over the exchange. Short as it had been, it had raised a lot of questions.

Tony wanted to dance... with him? Steve had a hard time believing it. Well, until he thought back to all the ridiculous over-the-top flirting Tony did. He'd always assumed it was all a joke and brushed it off, but maybe it wasn't. He wasn't put off by the idea, either. He'd come to terms with that little realisation about himself shortly after the flirting had begun. JARVIS had helped quite a lot, actually.

Steve considered the puzzle pieces in his possession. Maybe Tony did want to dance? But why here? Why _now_?

And, more importantly, did _he_ want to dance with _Tony_?


End file.
